as time tells a tale
by owl productions
Summary: two years after my last sonic story, the world is in pretty much destroyed, so the surviving heroes go to the past *made on a new tablet/laptop, so expect typo's* rated T for "blood" *finished and already on my way to a new story .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the war

(Red's P.O.V 2 years in the future)

I ran as fast as I could home. After Jason and Spirit, Jazz started killing everyone who ever hung out with Spirit. Jazz already killed Spirit's parents and Arrys, and was now after me and my family.

"Mom, I don't have a lot of time left, go to Mika and give him this note." I handed a letter to my dad. "Dad, prepare the time machine and change the past to save our future." I said as I ran to Jason's old room, looked under his bed and I grabbed his old God Blade (looks a lot like the buster sword from final fantasy, but golden.) and ran outside. Jazz was outside, green fur, spikes all pointing up and his eyes were on me. I lifted the sword and swung it at him. Jazz grabbed the sword in one hand and snapped its blade. He then threw it away and kicked me with a roundhouse kick in the air. I flew for quite some time until I felt something sharp enter my body from my back. In desperation, I summoned all my electric power I had and fully unloaded myself. My skin started to boil, and the last thing I heard was Jazz yell in pain before I melted.

(Mika's P.O.V)

I knew about the whole war, and about Jazz' slaughter of his friends. I made a plan together with Red to travel back to the moment he killed Spirit to stop Jazz, but I haven't heard from Red in quite some time. Gerald, Red's father, came running towards me with a letter in his hands.

"Mika, we have to hurry. Red was killed. Quick, go with me to my underground lab." Gerald grabbed my hand and started running with me.

"Okay Mika, I opened the portal, step through it and teleport to the right time, but don't interfere with the timeline too much, or you could destroy the timeline completely." Gerald said. He pressed some buttons and an iron ring lighted in multiple colors. I stepped through it and saw nothing.

I could feel my body fall on a patch of grass. I got up and pulled on my black leather jacket, slapped my dark blue pants and straightened my dark purple shirt.

"Mister, are you okay? You fell out of that tree right on your face." A young turquoise green hedgehog said. He looked really familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Another hedgehog came, this one fire red.

"Reggie, Jassie, say goodbye to your friend, it's getting late." A young hedgehog, around mid-20s said. Her husband, I think, walked to the 2 brothers and lifted them on his shoulders. All of them looked familiar, but I shrugged it off. I sat down on a bench and grabbed the note Gerald gave me.

"_Mika, if you read this, you time traveled. I set the coordinates to 13 years in the past, to make sure you had plenty of time to find what you are looking for. I'm not dead yet, even though you might think I am. Jazz forgot the one thing a villain needs to do, check on his victims. I'll try to follow you to the same time, but I can't be sure. Signed: Jason"_

(Jason's P.O.V)

I hid in my father's lab and saw Mika travel through time. After a while, I wanted to follow him, but Jazz found my dad and spiked him on my old god blade. I watched in horror as my own father was murdered. My wounds were still not healed quite nicely, and I had some ugly scars on my chest. Jazz flew off, but I still waited a minute or two until I got out of my hiding spot. I had to help Mika, but I couldn't in my current state. I learned a new technique, in which I turned my body in a flame, allowing myself to travel much faster and stealthier. I traveled to Rose's house, who was spared for some odd reason.

"Jason, I thought you were dead?" Rose said as she opened her room's window. She was wearing a pink shirt that reached her knees.

"I know, but I need your help. I'm going to travel to the past and stop Jazz from killing almost everyone." I said as I walked in.

"How can I help?"

"I need as much people as I can get." Rose grabbed her shirt, so I turned around and let her get changed. When she tapped my shoulder and I turned around, she was wearing a dark green, almost black green, suit. She grabbed a hold of my middle and I flew with her to the portal.

(Mika's P.O.V)

I was waiting for Jason, and saw a hedgehog with almost black fur holding his son, who had purple fur. I recognized it as me with Mephilles, it looked heartwarming to see my dad help me on the swing and slide. After a while, Mephilles looked nervous and ran off, leaving me on the swing. Lightning struck me and a chaos emerald lighted up close to me, a purple one, and teleported me away. Mephilles looked around for me, and ran towards "future" me.

"Where is my son, I've seen you stare at us." Mephilles asked me as he grabbed me by my leather jacket.

"Why did you run?" I asked him in a chill voice.

"None of your business." He then walked away. I stayed on the same spot, waiting for Jason.

(Jason's P.O.V)

"It's starting to get dark, maybe we have to go tomorrow." Rose said after a few minutes. I nodded and flew back to her home. Rose got changed again, back into the pink shirt.

"you can stay here if you want." She said and she got in bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said.

"nonsense, I don't bite." She insisted on getting me next to her, so I gave in and got in bed with her.

"I don't feel very comfortable sleeping next to another woman."

"then I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible." She put her arm around me, in which I grabbed it and threw it off of me. I just closed my eyes and tried to catch some much needed sleep.

_**Well, this took for EVER. I haven't had much inspiration, but then thought of just typing about a post-apocalyptic wasteland in which they had to survive, then about Jason's other self from another dimension, even with gods and stuff helping him, but this will be the end result. I'm proud of it, and I hope you like it. My next DBZ story will take a while, because I haven't had a lot of ideas for the storyline yet. Until next chapter, but don't expect it to be soon. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: more trial and error

(Jason's P.O.V)

I woke up, with Rose' arm around me again. I used my "teleportation" power to get out of bed. I tried creating my sword again after a few years, and found out that I could create more than just a broadsword, I could create ninja stars, throwing knifes, anything blade like. I heard Rose wake up.

"Can we go in a few minutes? I don't want to stay too long." I said as I threw her suit to her. She got up, got dressed and jumped on my back. I flew together with her to the lab, but before I arrived there, I was attacked by Jazz.

"So, you survived?" he asked almost sounding surprised. I put Rose on the ground and flew in full speed against his stomach. I punched him in his side as hard as I could and used my fire to hurt him even more. He grabbed my legs and threw me in the floor, creating a giant crater. I tried to get up, but before I could get out, he put his feet on my chest.

"This time, I'll make sure you die." Jazz said. I closed my eyes and teleported to Rose, grabbed her and flew as fast as I could to the time machine.

"I'll open it as fast as I can, then you go though it!" I said as I was starting it up. The portal colored all kind of colors and I jumped through it with Rose.

I could feel myself fall on a grass patch.

"Took you long enough." Mika said.

"We were attacked by Jazz, and Rose thought it was a good idea to sleep the night off." I said. Rose got up and looked mad at me.

"So, what did we miss?" Rose asked.

"Not a lot, did I miss anything?" Mika said.

"Jazz almost killed us, and he may have followed us to the portal." I said.

"So he can come here any moment now?"

"Before I jumped through the portal, I set a self-destruct sequence in motion, with just a second left, I jumped through." I scratched my head and laughed.

"So, what's the deal, what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Train up, find Jazz and kill him before he starts the massacre."

We walked to the same spot as we were during our fight against Eggman. The hangar was there, and we entered it.

"Who's there?!" we heard over the intercom.

"Sorry, we just saw this place and wondered if we could stay the night here." Rose lied.

"No, now get out!" the voice said. We walked out and just walked around, through Metropolis. I almost forgot how Metropolis looked like, with his tall buildings and multiple stores next to each other. The city looked so peaceful, no threat by Eggman, no alien attacks, nothing. People looked at us, maybe anthropomorphic animals aren't common yet. Anyway, we walked along until I heard people scream. We turned around and saw Eggman in his bowl flying around, creating havoc.

"Shall we help?" Rose asked. Mika and I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

"We can't, it could change the future more then we plan to." I said. Mika looked at me.

"Maybe we were supposed to help them." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't want to risk it." I looked once more, seeing a blue blur attack Eggman's robots.

We left the city, and walked towards my father's lab. My father is a Mobian, who found a way to earth and he married my mother there. I saw the abandoned lab and entered it.

"Why are we here?" Rose asked.

"My father will be on earth for the next 10 years, so we can use this as a place to stay." I said.

"How are we going to find Jazz in this time?"

"I don't know, I guess we wait until we hear things about him, he used to live close to this house."

"Are we the only ones that survived Jazz' attack?" Mika asked. I scratched my head.

"Actually…" I said as I opened the door to my dad's living room.

"Jason, what took you so long?" Blaze the Cat said. She had a towel around her head.

"So you found the shower, and my dad's towels."

"I heard you in the next room, but waited until you guys were done talking."

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mika said.

"I've been here for the past month or so." Blaze said. We walked through the building and claimed a bedroom each.

3 years later.

We waited for an opportunity to strike, but no luck so far. Mika and Blaze have been hanging out a lot now, and Rose and I have been suspecting they have been dating. I have been training in a room in the basement, which had all kinds of mannequins and fire extinguishers in the ceiling. I have tried to learn more attacks, and so far I found out that I can burst flames out of my swords and even throw knifes in the mannequins and let them create big holes in them. Rose has gone out on supply runs almost every other day.

"Jason, any sign of Jazz yet?" Mika asked as he entered my computer room. I opened my scanner, in which I had some of Jazz' DNA. I finally saw a blimp on the radar.

"We got him! He's close." I said cheering. I walked out of my room and called out the rest.

"Everyone, we've finally spotted Jazz. So it's time to get revenge for all of our friends." Mika said. We used my dad's car and drove to a remote location. There was only a wooden house and a forest behind it.

"be careful guys, he can be anywhere." Blaze said. A young child, not older then 12 walked towards me.

"are you looking for Jazz?" he said. We nodded. The child grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. There was an old hedgehog, meditating.

"I've been expecting you all. And I will help you stop me. After 50 yeas of trying to travel through time to stop you, I realized that I was foolish for doing this. I can't even remember why I did it." he said.

"me neither, so, you'll help us stop yourself." Mika asked.

"no, I will do it myself." he said as he threw a sharp piece of metal towards me. I got hit right in my lung and fell down. He then walked towards Rose and made her vanish. Same for Mika and Blaze. He then walked towards me, still bleeding on the floor.

"I will stop this, but I can't use your help. This way you get to go back to the original timeline." he said. I nodded and let him do it. He made me vanish and everything went black.


End file.
